phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão
|original = Phineas and Ferb Save Summer |imagem= Phineas_e_Ferb_Salvam_o_Verão.png |legenda= |temporada=4 |produçao= 427/428 |transmissao= 214 |historia= Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |escritor= |storyboards= |es= J.G. Orrantia Eddie Pittman Aliki Theofilopoulos Joshua Pruett John Mathot Mike Bell Kyle Menke Mike Diederich |diretor= Robert F. Hughes Sue Perrotto "Diretor Assistente": Russell Calabrese |br= 11 de Setembro de 2014 Grade de programação de Setembro no Disney Channel |eua= 20 de Junho de 2014 |xdbr= |xdeua= 9 de Junho de 2014 |internacional= 14 de Junho de 2014 (Disney XD Espanha) |emparelhadocom= |arco= |adapt= |dvd= |iTunes= }} Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos fazem um concerto mundial de verão justamente quando o mais novo "inator" de Doofenshmirtz move a Terra para longe do Sol, colocando o verão em perigo. Resumo do Episódio Parte 1 A cena se abre no Parque de Danville, com Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet fazendo uma apresentação da música Verão no Mundo Inteiro. No entanto, logo é revelado que as crianças, na realidade, estão no quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher transmitindo imagens simultâneas delas por todo o planeta através de uma nova tecnologia. No meio da música, Phineas apresenta Perry, o Ornitorrinco, ao público, todavia, em seguida, ele desaparece. Após a linha "Ué, cadê o Perry?" ser dita por Phineas, a cena se muda para uma limusine dirigida por Carl com Monograma no banco de trás juntamente com o agente ornitorrinco. Preocupado com sua vestimenta, Carl diz ao major que nunca esteve numa formatura de cadetes. Monograma então elogia a vestimenta do estagiário, mas alega estar preocupado com outra coisa. Ato contínuo, através de uma mini-televisão, o Coronel Contração conta a Monograma que já comprou o bolo da cerimônia e irá se dirigir a ela assim que limpar a piscina de seu filho. Educadamente, o major revela que o evento será no Cavaleiros de Danville Hall, salão B. Contração, em seguida, pergunta se o salão B é um salão compartilhado e recebe a resposta de Monograma que a ideia de escolha foi visada priorizando as economias da organização. Temeroso, o coronel pergunta pela segurança. Monograma então tenta passar confiança alegando que o evento está registrado como baile de debutantes. Posteriormente, o Coronel Contração lembra que qualquer contratempo pode custar o cargo de Monograma. Depois que Contração encerra a conexão, Francis assume a Perry e a Carl que está com um bom pressentimento. Nos fundos do outro lado do salão B, Doofenshmirtz chama a atenção de Norm por ele ter dado o nome de outros para serem voluntários de anfitrião para a entrega de prêmios da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. Em seguida, Heinz se mostra preocupado com a reputação da organização caso outras descubram que eles terão que dividir o espaço com outro evento. Mesmo se sentindo culpado, Norm conta que o evento está registrado como o casamento de uma família. Enquanto isso, nos fundos do lado da O.S.U.S.B. do salão, Carl oferece a seu chefe tirinhas de mortadela enroladas em pão branco para Monograma se tranquilizar. Todavia, Monograma despreza a receita de família do estagiário e sem pensar duas vezes, se dirige para o auditório. No mesmo momento em que o major inicia a cerimônia de formatura de O.S.U.S.B., Heinz dá início a premiação da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. Entretanto, o barulho dos agentes animais empolgados do outro lado, fazem com que Heinz grite para obter a devida atenção. Monograma, por sua vez, se incomoda com os gritos do vizinho, e decide tirar satisfação da gritaria. Para a surpresa de todos, quando o militar abre a porta, depara-se com Heinz Doofenshmirtz em uma cerimônia. A partir de então, um certo estresse entre ambos os lados toma conta da cena, até que uma briga desgovernada entre cientistas e agentes secretos passa a acontecer. Enquanto a confusão ocorria no Cavaleiros de Danville Hall, no quarto de Candace, Linda traz do sótão uma caixa cheia de coisas da filha. A jovem então coloca a culpa por ela não ter ido até o sótão nas teias que lá estão. Linda então se decepciona com a filha por ela ainda ter medo de aranhas. Depois de ver Candace tomar um susto com um grampo de cabelo, Linda se retira do quarto dizendo que irá bancar a espeleóloga com Lawrence, enfrentando uma jornada de autoconhecimento numa caverna. De volta ao Cavaleiros de Danville Hall, finalmente o Coronel Contração aparece com o bolo para se unir a cerimônia. Entretanto, acaba se deparando com a total desordem. Furioso, Contração diz firmemente a Monograma que ele é responsável por tornar uma das cerimônias mais sagradas da Agência em um completo e total fracasso. Ato contínuo, o coronel declama que poderia perdoar Francis por sua incansável dedicação a O.S.U.S.B., mas afirma que provavelmente o major também perdeu o dinheiro do seguro e isso não poderá ser perdoado. Contração então arranca o logotipo do uniforme de Monograma e o bigode dele. Monograma tenta dizer que o bigode era seu, mas acaba sendo ignorado. Sendo assim, até um substituto ser encontrado, Carl ocupa interinamente o cargo de major. Não concordando com tudo que está acontecendo, e sentindo-se despreparado para assumir o cargo, o estagiário tenta alegar algo a Monograma. Porém, o major diz que irá renunciar, e que o jovem precisa ser forte para encarar essa nova batalha. Com os animais cantarolando The Battle Hymn of the Republic, Francis Monograma se retira do recinto de cabeça erguida. No quarto de Candace, a jovem resolve vasculhar a caixa. Inicialmente ela se depara com uma tiara brilhante, porém, o que capta de fato sua atenção é uma fita cassete desconhecida escrita "para a futura Candace". Curiosa, Candace vai até o quintal perguntar a seu irmão onde ela poder assistir o filme da fita. Phineas então se lembra que Lawrence tem um tocador universal na garagem o qual pode reproduzir o conteúdo da fita. Durante isso, na Caverna Jumento no Parque dos Três Estados, Linda e Lawrence conheciam o guia de espeleologia. Animado, Lawrence assume que mal pode esperar para iniciar sua jornada de autoconhecimento rastejando pelas entranhas da terra. Entretanto, o guia diz que o anúncio estava errado e revela que seu nome é Saul. Novamente focando a residência dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace põe a fita no tocador universal e finalmente consegue ver as primeiras imagens do que foi gravado por Stacy. Candace se comove com sua aparência fofa de quando ela tinha somente cinco anos de idade. No vídeo, a pequena Candace se apresenta e diz que, apesar de ter tido um verão incrível, não pôde fazer tudo que gostaria. Sendo assim, concebeu uma lista de coisas para a Candace futura cumprir: inventar um sabor de sorvete, tirar nota A em ortografia, andar de unicórnio, e vencer o medo de aranhas. Ao se deparar com a última missão, Candace se preocupa. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz abre a porta da frente para Perry entrar e diz que sente pelo que aconteceu com o Major Monograma. Em seguida, Perry cai numa armadilha de espuma, não podendo se mover. Com o ornitorrinco imobilizado, Doofenshmirtz conta que não está tentando dominar a Área dos Três Estados ultimamente pois comprou uma caixa de protetor solar fator 110, inútil para seu problema de pele. Sendo assim, resolveu criar o Muda a Terra de Posição Para Mais Longe do Sol-Inator, uma máquina que irá afastar consideravelmente a Terra do Sol para que ele possa usar o protetor solar que comprou por engano. Ato contínuo, o cientista explica que a inator funciona como um raio trator que puxa a massa de Júpiter como âncora para levar a Terra para longe do Sol. Depois da explicação do cientista, Perry reage iniciando uma briga. Porém, após ser lançado contra o inator, o agente acaba esbarrando no botão de ação dele, fazendo com que a Terra passe a se afastar do Sol. Parte 2 A partir do momento em que a Terra começa a tremer, Candace associa o acontecimento com alguma coisa que seus irmãos estão programando. Todavia, Phineas não entende também o porquê daquilo e resolve colocar Irving para continuar o show enquanto ele e os outros investigam o que está acontecendo. Por não conhecer muitas músicas, Irving resolve cantar uma canção de acampamento a qual sua mãe lhe ensinou. Enquanto Irving entretinha o público, Phineas percebia com o auxílio de seu barômetro de bolso que a pressão atmosférica abaixou drasticamente desde o início da manhã. Buford então pergunta se Phineas verificou a pressão atmosférica de manhã, e recebe como resposta um sim. Em seguida, Phineas avista patos migrando para o sul, e estranha o acontecimento, uma vez que essa não é a época de migração desses animais. Temeroso, Phineas afirma que há alguma coisa estranha com o clima. Baljeet então sugere monitorar as condições da alta atmosfera com seu balão meteorológico. Curioso, Buford pergunta por que Baljeet tem um balão meteorológico. Incomodado, Baljeet diz a Buford que ele tem moldes em escala real de todos os seus amigos, deixando o valentão sem palavras. Enquanto Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos inciam os primeiros estudos para entender o que está acontecendo com o clima, no quarto de Candace, Stacy se lembra da lista que sua melhor amiga aos cinco anos de idade escreveu prometendo cumprir quando crescida. Após saber que Candace terá que vencer o medo por aranhas para completar a lista, Stacy passa a duvidar que sua amida consiga completar todas as missões. Com um certo tom de deboche, Candace afirma não ter medo de aranhas, todavia, novamente se assusta com o prendedor de cabelo em forma de borboleta na caixa, pensando ser uma aranha. Durante isso, na Caverna Jumento, Linda e Lawrence iniciavam o tour com Saul e logo de frente se deparavam com uma salamandra sem olhos. Em seguida, a cena se muda para o quartel general secreto da O.S.U.S.B., onde Perry se depara com a total desordem entre os animais até ser chamado por Carl, que está preso em uma gaiola. Ato contínuo, Monty aparece a procura de seu pai, e querendo compreender o motivo pelo qual o quartel está parecendo um zoológico. Carl então informa a Monty que Francis Monograma foi demitido e por conta disso, todos os agentes estão enlouquecendo, exceto Agente P. Carl então toma posse de uma lista enviada pelo Agente Pombo. Na lista o agente informa que a temperatura ambiental sofreu uma pequena mudança, há intransigência na prefeitura, e a A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. irá fazer uma reunião secreta. Frente a tudo isso, Monty pergunta ao estagiário o que ele pretende fazer. Carl então se desespera, e se pergunta o porquê tudo veio a acontecer exatamente durante seu comando. Na tentativa de acalmar Carl, Monty diz ao estagiário que ele conhece a Agência tão bem quanto Monograma, talvez melhor, e que os agentes secretos precisam apenas de um líder. Com isso, finalmente Carl resolve se encorajar e dar ordens a todos os agentes. Agente P, por sua vez, é ordenado que vá até a prefeitura analisar o que está acontecendo lá. Mesmo com o estagiário não concordando de início, Monty se prontifica a ir até a central da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. investigar o que os cientistas planejam fazer. Feliz por seu reviravolta, Carl agradece ao colega. Do outro lado da cidade, a cena revela que Monograma está trabalhando no Mr. Cachorro Gelado para tentar levar a vida. Porém, sua cabeça e seus sentidos agem como se ele ainda fosse um major. Depois de entregar um lanche no drive-tru, Francis pergunta a seu chefe, Jeremy, como ele está indo. Ao se deparar com o desanimo do jovem, Monograma calcula que será demitido. Sendo assim, ele mesmo tira a roupa de empregado e se demite, saindo do recinto como um militar. Jeremy então revela que só iria pedir para que ele limpasse o banheiro. Sem Monograma, o jovem pede para Dolores, outra funcionária da lanchonete, limpar o banheiro. Em outro ponto da cidade, Candace cumpre as três primeiras tarefas de sua lista com a ajuda de Stacy: cria um novo sabor de sorvete, tira nota A em ortografia, e anda de unicórnio (ou quase isso). Entretanto, foge da tarefa de perder o medo de aranhas. Já em frente a prefeitura, o prefeito Roger Doofenshmirtz, diz a população e a toda imprensa que para passar pela repentina mudança temporal, basta usar um casaco. No entanto, uma moça diz que seus casacos são feios e natalinos, o que leva Roger a afirmar que nessa ocasião, basta-se usar roupas mais quentes. Em seguida, um homem, após fazer reclamações, percebe que o casaco do prefeito é feito por um material de qualidade, e ordena que todos avancem nele. Roger então é atacado pela população, mas, para sua sorte, Perry o Ornitorrinco aparece com seu jatinho para leva-lo até o topo da prefeitura. No entanto, depois de um breve tempo, o prefeito passa a perguntar-se como irá fazer para sair do local. continuação em breve... Transcrição Músicas *''Verão no Mundo Inteiro'' *''The Battle Hymn of the Republic'' *''Música de Acampamento do Irving'' *''Música Tema de Doof e Rinco'' (instrumental) *''Jingle do Palhaço Guloso'' (instrumental) *''A O.S.U.S.B. Vai Cair'' Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Informações de Fundo Informações de Produção *Este episódio estreou sem aviso prévio às 23 horas do dia 11 de Setembro de 2014 no Disney Channel Brasil, logo depois de uma exibição de Procurando Nemo. No entanto, a planilha oficial da programação do Disney Channel alertava o dia da estreia do episódio. Estreias Internacionais *14 de Junho de 2014 (Disney XD Espanha) *27 de Junho de 2014 (Disney Channel Espanha) *28 de Junho de 2014 (Disney XD Polônia) *29 de Junho de 2014 (Disney Channel Ásia e Portugal e Family Channel e Disney XD Canadá) *4 de Julho de 2014 (Disney Channel Israel) *11 de Julho de 2014 (Disney XD Alemanha) *13 de Julho de 2014 (Disney Channel América Latina) *17 de Julho de 2014 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *18 de Julho de 2014 (Disney XD América Latina) *8 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Japão) *12 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Rússia) *25 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Reino Unido) *26 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) Erros Continuidade *Baljeet menciona que Buford tem moldes em tamanho real de todos os seus amigos ("Dooforrinco"). *Phineas lembra Candace de quando ela o ajudou a salvar o Klimpaloon ("O Ultimato do Klimpaloon") e de quando subiu no motor do barco em Paris ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *O amor de Candace por queijo-quente é citado outra vez ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace", "Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados"). *As primas de Stacy e as versões japonesas de Phineas, Ferb e Candace voltam a aparecer ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Em todas as cenas da Terra, o maior edifício do mundo pode ser visto preso à Lua ("O Lado Doof da Lua"). Alusões *'The Beatles' - Durante a música Verão no Mundo Inteiro, Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos são vistos tocando no alto de um prédio em Londres, uma referência à última aparição dos Beatles. *'Doctor Who' - No concerto Verão no Mundo Inteiro, em Londres, Baljeet está vestido como o Décimo Primeiro Doutor, Phineas como o Décimo Doutor, Buford como o Sexto Doutor e Isabella como Rose Tyler em "The Doctor Dances". *'Caramelldansen' - Durante a passagem por Tóquio, onde todos estão dançando caramelldansen, pode-se ver um homem segurando uma placa escrita: "I ♥︎ Sweden" (Eu amo a Suécia), país que originou a dança. *'The Battle Hymn of the Republic' - É uma canção patriótica estadunidense composta por Julia Ward Howe em 1861. Ela é cantarolada pelos agentes animais enquanto o Major Monograma se despede da O.S.U.S.B.. *'Amor, Sublime Amor' - A abertura do 3º ato é uma referência à abertura do filme. *'O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel' - Quando Monty e Perry se encontram com um grupo de capangas da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., Monty afirma que um dos capangas é um troglodita, assim como Boromir afirma em uma de suas linhas no filme. *'A Tartaruga e a Lebre' - Phineas orienta Candace a puxar as alavancas de forma "devagar e constante". Em seguida, Candace se lembra do coelho da fábula, fazendo com que Phineas grite para ela: "Como a tartaruga, como a tartaruga!". *'Bernardo e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus' - Na Austrália, as roupas de Baljeet se assemelham às de Jake, personagem do filme. *'Team America: Detonando o Mundo' - A simulação de Buford se assemelha a abertura do filme. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Mariangela Cantú como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Matheus Perissé como Irving *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Rodrigo Antas como Monty *Clécio Souto como Norm *Luiz Carlos Persy como Coronel Contração Referências en:Phineas and Ferb Save Summer pl: Fineasz i Ferb ratują lato Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Especiais